Bring It On Home
by autumnlyndz
Summary: Balancing college, work, a relationship, two small children & the planning of a wedding is never easy. Will all these factors plus more cause too much strain on their relationship, or will their small family keep them together? TRILOGY TO THROUGH IT ALL


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FOX or The O.C. Josh Schwartz is lucky enough to claim it all. :)**

* * *

_"When your long day is over,  
& you can barely drag your feet.  
The weight of the World is on your shoulders.  
I know what you need, bring it on home to me."  
-Bring It On Home (Little Big Town)_

* * *

When someone pokes you it hurts. When someone pokes you internally, it not only hurts, but it feels extremely funny. And not in a 'ha ha' sort of way. Summer laid a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked her. She groaned loudly, adjusting the plush pillows behind her so that she was propped up better.

"I cannot wait until you come out of me," Summer directed her voice to her very swollen belly. "You are going to be in the Olympics, I swear."

Seth came into the room with a giant bowl of cereal and a banana. "I have class," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek as he handed her the bowl and banana. "Stay in bed!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen I've been on bed rest for like a month now. I know to stay in bed."

He half smiled. "I love you."

Summer took a bite of her banana. "Well that's good because we're about to have a baby," she said smiling. He bent down to kiss her nose before walking to the door. "Caden's downstairs waiting to go so I'll see you later. Have a good day," he said.

Summer scoffed. "Oh don't worry. Season 4 of The Valley will keep me occupied. Oh, and don't forget I have a doctors appointment at 3:30 and you have to drive."

"I remember," he said as he left the room.

Summer sighed loudly. "This is so boring," she said to herself as she picked up the remote. Summer poked her stomach. "Hey you in there, I really cannot wait until you come out. Mommy hasn't moved from this bed except to go to the bathroom in like a month. Of course you couldn't be a drama free baby could you?"

The baby kicked a little and Summer smiled. "I really hope you're a girl," she said, rubbing over her stomach. She and Seth had decided to be surprised and not find out the gender, but in all honesty it was driving both of them insane. They couldn't really buy clothes or even some essentials.

They _had _managed to pick names though, narrowing it down to two names. If their little bundle of energy came out a girl, she would be Carrington Jenna Cohen, and if a boy, Cooper Matthew Cohen. Both realized how strange it was to name their son Cooper since they called Marissa 'Coop', but the name seemed to jump off the page of the book and neither could really decide on anything else.

Summer swallowed another bite of cereal and picked up one of the bridal magazines she had on her night stand. She groaned when she thought of how long it would take for her body to get its shape back.

She had gained twenty pounds with this baby and she felt disgusting. But it's not like anyone ever saw her anyways. She wasn't allowed to move from the bed unless it was a bathroom break, and it's not like Cohen even _wanted_ to see her naked.

She was huge and fat and for a second she was almost grateful that the doctor ordered her to bed rest after having almost lost the baby. Bed rest meant no sex, so Cohen never had to see her stretch marks.

Until of course she had this baby, but even then you have to wait six weeks before you can have sex. She kind of felt bad for him, though, knowing and understanding when he got frustrated sometimes. So she would kiss his neck while she jerked him off, but in the end he was still frustrated because he wanted to do things for her.

And of course that made her want him _even_ more than she already did after having to hear him moan her name and getting herself thoroughly turned on. She was really getting the raw end of the deal.

Summer flipped through the pages and landed on the one that had the Vera Wang classic white gown. She had ordered it a size 4, which gave her plenty of motivation to lose her baby weight.

They had set the wedding for February 1st, which didn't give her very long to lose weight, so Summer was crossing her fingers that after she had the baby her body would go back to its regular shape.

She laughed out loud at the thought.

The wedding was going to be at the Catholic church Summer went to as a child. The reception was going to be on a yacht, and for the honeymoon they were going to Europe. Kirsten was initially going to keep the kids while they were gone but Summer was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to leave them for a week.

So they might be coming with.

Summer looked around on her night stand for her calendar and grabbed it once she found it. She snatched a pen and crossed another day off. Only six more days until you're born," Summer said brightly.

Being pregnant sucked. Sometimes when Summer would sneeze the baby would kick her bladder and she would pee all over herself. And she was constantly hot and uncomfortable and the baby apparently thought her ribs were punching bags.

The only things she liked were when the baby would get the hiccups. It felt like someone had just let a bunch of butterflies loose in her stomach. Or when they would get an ultrasound and the baby would be sucking his or her thumb. Those were the moments when pregnancy seemed like such a blessing. And it really was a blessing- just a very uncomfortable one.

The phone rang loudly and Summer jumped a little. She took the cordless off of its base and answered.

"Hey baby," Seth said on the other end of the phone.

Summer smiled brightly. "Hey you," she said, tossing aside her magazine. "Where are you?"

"On my way to class," he said dully. "I was just thinking maybe we could do something tonight. I know you can't get out of bed but I can bring home some take out and we can make out."

Summer laughed at his bluntness. "Sounds like fun, as long as you think you can keep your hands to yourself. It's really not that fun to get all hot and bothered and then be left alone."

Seth laughed. "I promise I can. Anyways I have to go. I'll call you when I get out of class."

"K, bye."

Summer turned the phone off and sighed loudly. Deciding that a bubble bath sounded good, Summer slowly got out of the bed. She took tiny baby steps to the bathroom, afraid to move too much.

About a month ago Summer had tripped over one of Caden's toys. It didn't seem like any big deal at the time. She had managed to catch herself by grabbing onto the couch. But later that night she had started bleeding a lot and they rushed to the emergency room. Apparently her placenta had almost torn completely away from the wall of her uterus, which was the baby's source of life.

It had managed to scab itself back over but it could easily be torn off completely and the baby would die.

Summer turned the hot water on and let it fill the tub as she slipped her sweatpants and T shirt off. She very slowly stepped into the water and lay down, sighing as the water enveloped her body.

Getting in the tub wasn't the hard part.

It was getting out.

* * *

Summer sat on the edge of the bed as Seth put her feet through her jeans. He slid them up her legs a little until they wouldn't go up anymore. Summer stood and Seth finished pulling them up.

"Dad, I can get dressed myself. Really," Summer whined, hating the fact that Seth thought she was totally helpless. She was so not helpless.

"Please never call me dad again. I just don't want you bending over a lot," Seth explained himself. "I never thought I'd say those words."

Summer smiled and lightly punched his arm. "This is the last baby that's coming out of me," she said. Seth gave her puppy dog eyes. "Not even one more?"

Summer let out a sarcastic laugh. "We can have as many as you want if you start growing them in your uterus." Seth rolled his eyes. Summer laughed. "Cohen, don't roll your eyes. You remind me of me when you do that."

"That's probably because I'm around you all the time."

"You love it," she stated simply.

"Yeah, you know it. I love hanging out with pregnant women all day," Seth said sarcastically.

"It's your fault I'm this way."

Just then Caden ran in the room with blood trickling down his forehead, crying loudly and sniffling. "Honey what happened?" Summer asked frantically, rushing to her mini Seth Cohen.

Seth walked over with a Kleenex and dabbed Caden's forehead. He sniffled some more. "Fell down…" was all he said. Summer pouted her lip and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "How about you and daddy go get a band-aide out of the bathroom? I bought some Football ones!"

Seth shook his head. "I said Spider-Man. Football? Come on women, he's not Luke." Summer smirked. "Accept that he's manlier than you."

"Who, Luke or Caden?" Seth asked. Summer grinned. "Both," she said teasingly. Seth feigned sadness, placing his hand over his heart. "You have truly killed my spirit."

"Okay, is that some kind of weird comic book talk?"

Just then Caden cut in. "Bleeding again..."

Summer looked down and blotted his small cut with the Kleenex. "Seth, get him a band-aide." Seth glared at her. "Fine, but I'm not very happy about it."

Summer smiled. "You'll get over it," she said loudly so he could hear her in the bathroom. "Now hurry up or we're going to be late!"

* * *

Summer shivered when the doctor rubbed the cold gel onto her stomach. "This is your last appointment until the birth so we'll just take a look at the baby and make sure everything is going smoothly in there," Doctor Bader said, smiling warmly at Summer.

"Good, the baby's not breach, hopefully he or she won't turn before you go into labor. Everything looks like it's good. Strong heartbeat, good development."

Summer smiled. "Well that's good. We've been really worried that past couple of weeks…Seth won't even let me dress myself." The doctor laughed. "You can never be too careful."

The doctor covered Summers stomach and moved down south of her tummy. "Your dilated about 2 centimeters," the doctor informed Summer. "Have you been having any contractions?"

Summer shook her head. "Every now and then. I've had a lot of Braxton Hicks contractions." The doctor nodded. "That's very common, but if they ever start getting closer together and you feel them in your lower back I want you to check into the hospital. We've almost lost baby Cohen so we're not going to take any chances."

Summer nodded. Seth smiled. Caden kicked Seth in an attempt to get down. The baby kicked Summer.

Summer smiled happily at the thought of another baby joining them soon.

Six days.

Or less.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: So I know it took me FOREVER to start the third-part of my little trilogy but it was a busy summer & fall. But it's started now  This chapter is pretty much just to get you in the loop of what's going on. I promise things will actually happen in the coming chapters! Thank ya for reading and please leave me a review and tell me what you want from this story and how you thought the chapter was. By the way, I need a beta and I'm VERY sorry for all of the screw-ups.**

-

-

-

Autumn


End file.
